


say you want me back

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они разошлись ужасно. Если словом «разошлись» можно описать то, что между ними произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you want me back

**Author's Note:**

> The Bombay Royale – The River  
> все песни об отп, даже если это саундтреки к играм

Они разошлись ужасно. Если словом «разошлись» можно описать то, что между ними произошло. Тони был пьян, Тони кричал, Тони произносил гневные тирады – закатил самую настоящую истерику, до сих пор стыдно. А Стив… Стив молча и с каменным лицом собирал свои вещи. Поставил перед фактом – все кончено, игра проиграна, крепость сдана, корабль потоплен. Дело, разумеется, было в Баки, дело всегда было в нём.   
  
Хотя, после трех месяцев размышлений, Тони готов был признать, что он сам виноват был не меньше. По сути, Баки-то был и не причем – хотя, конечно, обидно, что Стив предпочел ему Баки. Но, в общем и целом, тот был не виноват.   
  
Стив был прекрасным бойфрендом, честное слово, лучше не бывает. Тони так чертовски повезло. С ним и, пожалуй, с Пеппер, но с ней все было иначе и иначе закончилось. Тем не менее, сходство было – Тони своими руками рушил то, что другие создавали и трепетно хранили. И, наверное, прав был Баки, однажды сказав, что он не заслуживает Стива. Может быть. Скорее всего.   
  
— Я плохой человек, Пеп? — спросил он, приоткрывая глаза. Пеппер на минуту задумалась, а потом кивнула.  
  
— Просто отвратительный, — произнесла она с улыбкой.   
  
— Спасибо, я умру, зная правду, — отозвался Тони и застонал. Температура держалась вторые сутки и не спешила идти на спад. Сейчас было немного легче, потому что Пеппер накачала его какими-то таблетками и сиропами, сверившись с часами. Только её почти не было, она занималась тем, что не давала Старк Индастрис потонуть вслед за Тони.   
  
— Ты не умрешь. Я пришлю тебе сиделку, чтобы она ставила тебе компрессы, кормила и давала таблетки. В конце концов, ты не составил завещание.   
  
— Если пришлешь сиделку, я тебя туда никогда не впишу, — буркнул Тони и закашлялся. Последнее, чего он хотел, так это того, чтобы его видели таким… В его доме не было прислуги по разным причинам. Но одной было то, что Тони частенько представал перед самим собой и собственным диваном в довольно жалком виде. Это было глупо, так по-детски, что он сам был собой не доволен.   
  
— Переживу, — фыркнула Пеппер и встала. Тони накрылся одеялом с головой.   
  
***  
  
  
Он проснулся с ощущением чего-то хорошего. Было тепло, мягко и спокойно. Он даже чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, пусть и чертовски слабым. Он едва ли мог пошевелить рукой или встать с кровати. Но определенно ему было лучше, чем когда он был в сознании прошлый раз, размышляя о Стиве и общей тленности мира.   
  
Окно было приоткрыто, и оттуда доносился легкий шум. Тони любил весну, это время было особенным. Он не был романтиком, не прочитал ни одного стихотворения о природе, но всегда чувствовал что-то особенное. Пробуждение. Даже в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Нос у Тони, что странно, заложен не был, поэтому он чувствовал аромат выпечки с кухни. Значит, Пеппер все же прислала эту свою сиделку. Чудненько. Оставалось надеяться, что та неболтлива, а если и болтлива, то подписала что-то там о неразглашении и бла-бла-бла.   
  
По-хорошему, надо было встать, сделать хоть что-нибудь с собой – помыться там, например. Но сил на это не было совершенно. Поэтому Тони поплотнее укутался в одеяло и закрыл глаза.  
  
***  
  
Знаете, это неприятное чувство, когда на тебя кто-то пялится. Не смотрит, а именно пялится, уставился и не отводит взгляд. Тони проснулся именно от него. Осоловело уставился в потолок, понимая, что со сном все-таки переборщил. Он чувствовал себя вялым, все таким же слабым и каким-то… замаринованным, что ли. Будто он плохо просоленный огурчик из банки. Не хрустящий, а так… склизкий и слишком мягкий. Впрочем, ничего странного, он, кажется, хорошенько пропотел.   
  
— Наконец-то ты проснулся, — сказал знакомый голос рядом, и Тони вздрогнул, ощущая, как сердце мгновенно разгоняется.   
  
— Стив? — спросил он глупо, поворачиваясь на голос. — Стив.  
  
Стив – так, мать его, точно – Роджерс сидел в кресле напротив кровати и пялился. Нет, Тони обычно нравилось, когда Стив на него смотрел. Если только это не были взгляды – «я тебя осуждаю» и «ты делаешь плохие вещи, извинись». Но сейчас было некомфортно.   
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался Тони, досадуя, что выглядит маринованным овощем перед самым идеальным человеком на свете, который по печальному стечению обстоятельств являлся его бывшим бойфрендом. Ага. Никто не хочет выглядеть плохо в обществе бывшего.   
  
— Мне позвонила Пеппер и попросила приглядеть за тобой, — ответил Стив и попытался улыбнуться, но скорее скривился. Ох, знакомые улыбки времен Последних Дней Отношений. Улыбки, после которых Тони чувствовал себя таким дерьмом, что впору в петлю лезть.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что не должен делать все, что просит Пеппер только потому, что вы теперь оба в клубе «Мы бросили Тони Старка».  
  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на него взглядом «я тебя осуждаю». Волосы его были слегка взъерошены, очень сексуально взъерошены, а синяки под глазами намекали, что кое-кто – чрезмерно ответственный и добросердечный, не будем тыкать пальцем, но мы все его знаем – сегодня не спал.   
  
— У нас нет с Пеппер никакого клуба, Тони, — сказал он мягко, словно объяснял ребенку алфавит. — И то, что я ушел, не значит, что я вычеркнул тебя из своей жизни.  
  
— Правда? — изумился Тони. — Твое исчезновение на три месяца именно об этом и говорило, как я сразу-то не догадался!   
  
Стив от этих слов дернулся, словно его ударили, и Тони мгновенно пожалел о сказанном. В конце концов, Стив имел полное право никак с ним не пересекаться, не отвечать на звонки и вообще… Уже то, что он сейчас здесь, делает его лучше. Лучше, чем Тони.   
  
Черт. Как же паршиво.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Тони. Стив покачал головой – то ли прощал, то ли наоборот, потом встал и вышел из комнаты. Тони посмотрел в потолок. Если бы не его ужасная привычка отталкивать от себя всех на свете. О, если бы только не она.   
  
***  
  
Он смог встать через пару часов, принять душ и спуститься на кухню, где обнаружились плохо скрытые следы бурной деятельности. Даже чистоплотный Стив временами позволял себе оставить бардак после готовки. Особенно если устал.   
  
Тони не знал, где сейчас Стив, и выяснять это не собирался. Скорее всего, отдыхает в одной из гостевых комнат. И правильно делает. Тони подавил порыв пробраться к нему и смотреть, как он спит. Неприятное чувство, когда на тебя пялятся, помните?  
  
Что бы Стив ни готовил на кухне, он это уже успел уничтожить, не оставив ничего, кроме богомерзкого куриного бульона и салата из… чего-то зеленого. Выглядело отвратно. Да и на запах было не очень, так что Тони предпочел довольствоваться бульоном. К несчастью, он был сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы связываться со службой доставки. Или ждать. Или просто видеть других – здоровых – людей.   
  
Одиночество накатило со страшной силой. Тони все чаще чувствовал себя старым и никому ненужным. Еще лет десять, и привет, старость, дряхлость, маразм… Глупости, конечно. Но ощущение не проходило, давя куда-то в область сердца. На ребра. Больно. Рядом со Стивом всегда было легче и спокойнее. Лучше.   
  
Тони отдал бы все, чтобы вернуть Стива. Отдал бы свои деньги, свои изобретения, свои связи… да он бы даже мозги свои отдал, лишь бы Стив был рядом. Все равно от мозгов никакой пользы, если он, даже будучи гением, умудряется все портить.   
  
До чего он докатился. Сидит над тарелкой с куриным бульоном и жалеет себя. Если бы Баки об этом узнал, он всю жизнь ходил бы и тыкал его носом в этот факт. Потому что Баки козел.   
  
Ладно, нет. Баки хотя бы заботится о Стиве, козел здесь только Тони.  
  
***  
— Ты уже встал? — удивился он, когда Стив зашел в гостиную с альбомом в руках. За ухом у него торчал карандаш. Так. Чертовски. Мило. В Последние Дни Отношений Стив никогда не рисовал при Тони. Наверное, это потому, что они постоянно начинали ссориться, стоило им оказаться в одной комнате. Почему они это делали?  
  
— Да, — Стив смущенно потер шею и все-таки сел на диван на приличном расстоянии от Тони. — Ты играешь в видеоигры? Серьезно?   
  
— Я ни на что большее сейчас не способен. Игры расслабляют. Хотя, я не уверен, что стоило играть в Dark Souls. Вообще, плохая была идея, ужасная игра, — пожаловался Тони, наблюдая прискорбную маленькую полоску здоровья, оставшуюся после очередной смерти. Стив приподнял бровь и улыбнулся. О Господи, как же он чудесно улыбнулся. Тони ощутил, как резко проваливается под землю. Стив словно подначивал своей улыбкой. — Окей, можешь думать, что угодно. Я разберусь с этой игрой, — И Тони решительно вцепился в геймпад.   
  
Стив ничего не сказал, только достал карандаш из-за уха и стал что-то чиркать в своем альбоме. Отчаянно хотелось повернуться к нему и заглянуть через плечо – увидеть, что он рисует. Но Тони не мог. Поэтому он уставился на экран. Так, что тут у нас? Адские пытки, миллион штук. А ведь Тони еще и заплатил за это. Кошмар!  
  
Спустя примерно вечность он все-таки прошел босса и откинулся на подушки, ощущая себя полностью вымотанным. Ощущение победы отдавалось пузырьками от шампанского – в животе, в голове, в груди… По всему телу. Он обернулся к Стиву и наткнулся на его задумчивый взгляд и нежную улыбку. Э нет. Он не может так на него смотреть. Просто не имеет права, после того, как бросил. Это просто жестоко.   
  
— Ты всегда слишком увлекаешься, — заметил Стив. Это было правдой, и Тони почему-то не знал, что ответить. Поэтому он сказал:  
  
— Я скучал.  
  
Это было правдой, совершенно невыносимой правдой. И такие вещи вообще нельзя говорить своим бывшим – да это есть в каждом учебном пособии по встречам и разговорам со своими бывшими. Если такие, конечно, вообще существуют.   
  
Тони показалось, что своими собственными словами он умудрился второй раз разбить себе сердце.   
  
Но потом Стив ответил:  
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Тони, — и все, что было до этого, показалось смешным.   
  
— Ага.  
  
Они сидели на разных концах дивана, так далеко друг от друга, как только это возможно, и тупо отводили глаза. Тони не выдержал первым, отобрал у Стива альбом и ушел с ним к себе в комнату. Потому что нельзя уйти от кого-то, пропасть на несколько месяцев, а потом говорить такие вещи. Вот.  
  
Альбом был заполнен наполовину. И почти на каждой странице был он. Тони Старк. Иногда просто схематичный, иногда детально прорисованный. А еще был Баки, много Баки – слишком много Баки на вкус Тони, но его никто не спрашивал.   
  
На последнем рисунке тоже был он. С геймпадом в руках, напряженный и растрепанный, такой… живой. Совсем не разбитая рухлядь. Будто Стив не видел, во что Тони превратился. То ли отказывался замечать, то ли действительно воспринимал иначе. В любом случае, Тони любил его слишком сильно, чтобы с этим можно было спокойно жить.   
  
***  
  
— Почему ты ушел? — спросил Тони, находя Стива все на том же диване, озадаченно рассматривающего геймпад.   
  
— А ты как думаешь? — Стив поднял на него взгляд. Тони подавил вздох. — Я не хотел уходить, но это все, что я мог сделать.   
  
— Я был невыносим?  
  
— Немножко больше, чем полностью, — он грустно улыбнулся Тони, встал и подошел поближе. — Я решил, что так будет лучше.  
  
— Ни черта не лучше, — сказал Тони и чуть не задохнулся, когда Стив его обнял. Было так… хорошо. — Не обнимай меня, если и дальше собираешься исчезать из моей жизни.  
  
— Ты говоришь как ребенок. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя обнимал.  
  
— Хочу.   
  
И Стив продолжил обнимать.   
  
***  
  
— Не уходи, когда я поправлюсь, — просил Тони. Технически, Стив все еще был его бывшим, у них не было отношений, потому что Тони был мудаком. Но. — Я буду самым…  
  
— Прежде чем ты принесешь невыполнимые клятвы, — прервал его Стив, приложил к губам палец, — пообещай что-то попроще. Например, что будешь убирать за собой на кухне.   
  
— Сказал человек, сам устроивший там бардак.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Кстати, что ты готовил? Пахло выпечкой.  
  
— Тони!  
  
— Баки научил тебя делать те булочки?..  
  
— Тони, — утомленно произнес Стив и мягко улыбнулся, приподняв брови.   
  
— Обещаю, — вздохнул Тони. — Я правда буду стараться. Я готов был мозги свои отдать, лишь бы ты вернулся... Думаю, не стоило этого говорить.  
  
— Не стоило, — согласился Стив и поцеловал Тони, разрывая весь мир вклочья своими губами. — Этот мир бы не пережил утрату твоих мозгов. Хотя, если бы ты ими почаще пользовался…  
  
— Баки плохо влияет на твое остроумие.  
  
— Он сказал мне то же самое про тебя.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Тони.  
  
Стив обнимал его одной рукой, поглаживая по плечу, окно было открыто, и за ним начиналась весна. Тони чувствовал что-то, заставляющее сердце биться в несколько раз чаще.   
  
Пробуждение.   
  
Счастье.


End file.
